


On prend les mêmes et on recommence

by BlueJames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJames/pseuds/BlueJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est aujourd'hui, Draco va enfin faire son coming out mais comment vont réagir ses parents ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On prend les mêmes et on recommence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !   
> Tout d'abord Bon anniversaire Lilyyyy ! Je te poste mon cadeau avec un peu de retard mais vaut mieux tard que jamais ^^  
> Alors voici la première partie de ton cadeau  :D J'espère que ça va te plaire ^^   
> Le titre est simplement une partie de la chanson « Infirmière » de Fauve (je sauvais pas quoi mettre comme titre ^^) 
> 
> Voici la première partie, je posterais la deuxième un peu plus tard  :D

**On prend les mêmes et on recommence**

 

Draco était stressé, c'était le grand jour. Il allait faire son coming out, enfin avouer son homosexualité. L'ancien Serpentard avait en plus décidé de présenter son petit ami (et futur mari). Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, se tordant les mains tellement fort qu'elles commençaient à rougir. Comment allaient réagir ses parents ? Son père ?

Il était effrayé mais à cette pensée, il eu envie d'exploser de rire. Il avait peur de présenter son petit ami à ses parents alors qu'il avait été dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort. C'était tellement absurde. Aujourd'hui, il allait simplement faire son coming out, cela ne semblait pas être grand chose après avoir vécu la guerre. Pourtant Draco avait presque aussi peur que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de tuer Dumbledore.

 

Le jeune blond se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés Il caressa sa légère barbe de trois jours qu'il entretenait tous les jours. Draco remplaça correctement sa cravate prune et défroissa sa chemise et sa veste qui n'était pas du tout froissées et jugea qu'il pouvait sortir de son repère.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte et se jeter dans le monde réel, il inspira et expira calmement.

« Ne pas penser à leurs réactions. Ne pas y penser. Faites que maman ne pleure pas et faites que papa ne jette pas un sort à ma dragée surprise. Draco ne pense pas à ce qu'il va se passer une fois dans le salon. N'y pense surtout pas. Faites qu'il ne soit pas en retard. »

Sans y penser Draco était déjà sortit de sa chambre. Il s’apprêtait à descendre les escaliers quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Le blond courut pour arriver à la porte avant l'elfe de maison, ce qu'il réussi de justesse.

« Je m'en occupe, retourne en cuisine »ordonna-t-il à l'elfe.

Draco ouvrit la porte d'entrée, derrière celle-ci se trouvait sa dragée surprise à lui. Son homme, son âme, sa vie. Il lui sauta dans les bras, tremblant et remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être stressé.

« Draco, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, même devant une araignée. T'es sûr que je suis obligé de venir ?

-Oui, Ron » répondit le grand blond en se dégageant des bras du roux. Ron avait l'air très stressé et ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Deux grandes cernes trônaient sous ses yeux. Mais il restait magnifique aux yeux de Draco, ses cheveux roux flamboyaient au soleil tel une crinière de lion. « J'ai besoin de toi, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-J'ai pris des roses pour ta mère, c'est pas trop osé tu penses ? Demanda Ron complètement affolé. Et une bouteille de cognac pour ton père. J'espère que ça leur plaira.

-Ma Dragée surprise, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. » affirma Draco alors que lui même était très inquiet des événements à venir. Le blond sourit faiblement à Ron qui hésita à entrer dans le manoir de la famille Malfoy. C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'il y était entré, il était prisonnier et la tante de Draco avait tué Dobby et torturé sa meilleure amie.

Ce lieu était rempli de souvenir désagréable pour nos deux amoureux, même si ce manoir hébergeait beaucoup de bon souvenir de l'enfance de Draco, de mauvais étaient tapis dans les ténèbres de la masure.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils arrivèrent à la porte du salon familial. Ils pouvaient entendre Narcissa confier à son mari qu'elle était presque sûre que Draco allait leur déclarer qu'il allait épouser Pansy Parkinson. Draco avait dit à ses parents qu'aujourd'hui il allait leur présenter son âme sœur, sans préciser autres choses. Depuis sa mère était persuadée qu'elle allait avoir Pansy Parkinson à sa table, sans même faire d'autres hypothèses sur l'heureuse élue.

« Ce n'est pas une sang pur, mais bon... souffla Lucius lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Tu devrais rester là, juste le temps de leur dire deux-trois choses, murmura Draco à Ron avant d'entrer dans le salon sans refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Mon chéri, Pansy n'est toujours pas arrivée ? Je l'aurais pensée plus ponctuelle.

-Ce n'est pas Pansy, mère, dit froidement Draco.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'étais sûre que...

-Cissy, il faut croire que tu avais tord. Alors mon fils, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est un sang-pur et ce n'est pas elle mais il. Ron tu peux rentrer. Je vous présente...

-Weasley ?! Fulmina Lucius en découvrant Ron.

-Ron Weasley, continua Draco sans faire attention à son père. Cela fait déjà un an que l'on est ensemble, il nous a semblé qu'il était temps que je vous le présente. Et nous avons décidé de nous marier ce printemps.

-Bon-bonjour, bégaya le grand roux. Je...

-Un an, Draco et tu ne nous as rien dit, souffla Narcissa. Je suis sûre que Ron l'a tout de suite dit à sa famille.

-Non, madame, déclara Ron. Enfin si tout le monde le sait chez moi, sauf ma mère. On va lui dire plus tard... » souffla Ron gêné.

Narcissa se leva de son siège très calmement alors que son mari fou de rage criait à quel point il avait honte de son fils. Elle passa devant lui et s'avança d'un pas digne d'une reine vers Ron. Alors que Lucius et Draco se disputait si fort que les carreaux des fenêtres tremblaient. Elle serra la main de Ron et fit apparaître un immense sourire sur son visage.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Ron, dit-elle assez fort pour couvrir les bruits de son fils et de son mari qui s'arrêtèrent net. Venez, asseyez-vous, lui autorisa-t-elle.

-Je... Je vous ai apporté des roses, bredouilla Ron en tendant le bouquet de rose à Narcissa. Si vous ne les aimez pas je pourrais les rapporter au magasin.

-Ça ne serait pas la peine, elles sont très belles. Merci beaucoup, déclara-t-elle après avoir plongé sa tête dedans pour les sentir. Elles sentent tellement bon. »

Le calme était alors revenu, Draco assis à côté de Ron face à sa mère et Lucius debout une main posé sur l'épaule de sa femme, il était encore très en colère mais arrivait à se contrôler.

« Et j'ai aussi quelque chose pour vous, Mr Malfoy, annonça Weasley en lui tendant la bouteille de cognac.

-Merci, répondit sèchement celui-ci en prenant la bouteille.

-Alors que faites-vous dans la vie ?

-Je suis auror depuis 6 mois.

-Oh félicitation, sourit Narcissa.

-Maître, le déjeuner est prêt, couina l'elfe de maison.

-Bien, si nous passions dans la salle à manger. » suggéra la maîtresse des lieux.

Tout le monde la suivit dans la salle à manger en silence. Draco et Ron était beaucoup moins stressés. Lucius, ne parla pas de tout le déjeuner mais cela ne posa de problème à personne, Narcissa avait réussi à mettre à l'aise Ron avec qui elle ne cessait de parler.

« Pourquoi votre mère n'est-elle pas au courant que vous êtes en couple avec Draco ? Elle n'accepte pas que... que vous soyez...

-Gay ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle s'en fiche que je le sois et je crois qu'elle l'a su avant moi, déclara Ron en souriant. Non c'est simplement que j'ai peur de sa réaction quand... quand elle va savoir que je suis avec Draco. »

Un silence gênant s'installa, Mme Malfoy ne savait pas quoi répondre. La conversation ne reprit pas tout de suite, ils préférèrent manger en silence leur dessert.

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, ce n'est pas Narcissa qui brisa la glace mais Lucius Malfoy. Après avoir bu une gorgée de vin rouge et avoir détaillé Ron. Il demanda avec son air hautain :

« Pourquoi votre mère a-t-elle un problème avec mon fils ?

-Ce n'est pas avec Draco particulièrement mais elle ne porte pas réellement les membres de la famille Malfoy dans son cœur. Mais je suis sûr que quand elle vous connaîtra, tout sera différent, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

-Mais je l'espère bien, répondit Lucius une grimace de dégoût à peine voilée sur le visage.

-En parlant de rencontrer ses parents, nous avions pensé, Ron et moi que l'on pourrait organiser un déjeuner chez Ron. Il a un appartement à Londres.

-Oh mais ça serait bien. Vous avez un appartement à Londres ? Où ça ?

-Sur le chemin de traverse. »

 

La suite du repas se passa sans encombre. Draco était aux anges même si son père ne parlait seulement que pour lancer pleins de petites réflexions pleines de sarcasme.

Ron et Draco partirent en fin d'après-midi chez Ron soulagés d'avoir passé l'épreuve des parents Malfoy.

L'appartement de Ron comportait deux chambres, un assez grand salon sur cuisine ouverte, une petite salle de bain et un grande terrasse qui donnait sur les toits de Londres.

Le salon formait un large couloir avec la cuisine. Tout y était dépareillé (c'était pareil dans tout l'appartement) mais avec bon goût. Un grand et confortable canapé en cuir rouge était en harmonie complète avec deux fauteuils bleus ciel des années 1950. La pièce était lumineuse grâce aux deux extrémités étaient installées deux énormes fenêtres dont une (celle côté cuisine) donnait sur la terrasse. Mais aussi assez sombre comme le reste de l'appartement qui était ouvert d'un lambris marron foncé.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les températures étaient assez douce pour un mois de février. Les deux garçons décidèrent de s'installer sur la terrasse de Ron qui donnait sur les toits de la ville. Allongé dans une couverture sur un grand transat en bois, ils savouraient le soleil qui léchait leur peau en buvant un chocolat chaud. Ron passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco qui fermait les yeux.

« Je n'imaginais pas ta mère comme ça, pas aussi chaleureuse, dit Ron.

-Tu pensais que c'était la méchante sorcière ? Demanda Draco en riant.

-Non, rougit Ron. Mais on va dire que les rares fois où je l'ai vu, elle n'était pas avec les meilleurs personnes.

-En effet. »

Quand ils étaient ensembles, ils ne parlaient que très peu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Les regards suffisaient, les caresses, les sourires. Ils restèrent allongés ensemble à sentir le froid de la nuit s'installer et le Soleil disparaître.

 

 

Quelques jours après avoir fait son coming out, Draco reçu une visite de sa mère à l'appartement de Ron, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui.

Dès qu'il vit sa mère, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, sa beauté était devenue fade en quelques jours. Draco fut choqué de voir sa mère ainsi et la fit rentrer dans l'appartement.

« C'est charmant ici, souffla-t-elle en examinant la salon et la cuisine ouverte.

-J'aime beaucoup aussi, c'est George qui l'a déniché. Assis toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un thé, s'il te plaît. Ron n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle en s'essayant dans le canapé en cuir rouge.

-Il travaille. »

Draco voulait éviter l'ultime question. Que s'était-il passé au manoir ? Pourquoi sa mère était-elle si fatiguée et triste ? Il y a cinq jours à peine, il avait quitté sa mère heureuse. Il avait peur de savoir, l'ignorance est parfois plus facile à supporter que la vérité.

Il finit de préparer le thé et l'apporta à sa mère. Le jeune homme s’essaya fébrilement à côté de sa mère qui leva la main pour caresser la joue de son fils un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

« Tu as tellement grandis, mon chéri. Tu étais tellement petit la première fois que je t'ai pris dans mes bras, un tout petit bébé tout rose avec de tous petits cheveux blonds. La sage-femme t'avait posé sur mon ventre et tu as tout de suite saisi mon doigt quand je l'ai approché de ta petite menotte, dit-elle en lui prenant maintenant la main. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, déclara-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Et puis tu as grandi, grandi, grandi jusqu'à ce que tu me dépasses, rit-elle. Tu es devenu un homme, mon bébé est devenu un homme. Et maintenant, tu vis ta vie.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Pour seul réponse, Narcissa sortit de son sac une lettre avec le cachet des Malfoy qu'elle donna à son fils.

 

_« Draco,_

_Tout d'abord sache que le fait que tu sois gay ne me dérange pas. Il faut savoir évoluer avec son temps et j'ose croire que tu es heureux comme ça. Aussi, sache que cela fait déjà quelques temps que j'ai un doute sur ta sexualité. Je t'ai présenté à plusieurs femmes respectables sans qui ne trouve une seule à ton goût. Mais au fond de moi, tu sais très bien que cela me blesse de penser que jamais je n'aurais de petits enfants (du moins avec du sang Malfoy dans leurs veines). Mais pour ton bonheur je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice._

_La chose qui m'est insupportable, Draco. C'est que tu es succombé à un Weasley. Tu pouvais aimer tous les sorciers que tu voulais mais pas un Weasley (ni un sang de bourbe). Libre à toi de vivre dans la misère et la pauvreté. Mais sache que dès aujourd'hui, mon garçon, tu ne dois plus compter sur moi pour t'entretenir financièrement. Trouve un travail et installe toi avec ce Weasley. Désormais je ne souhaite plus que tu habites sous notre toit. Weasley a un appartement (où tu habites depuis ce week-end) et je suis sûr qu'il voudra bien que tu habites avec lui._

_Bien sûr si la vie fait que toi et Weasley vous vous sépariez tu seras de nouveau libre de venir habiter à la maison._

_Tes affaires te seront envoyées ce soir._

 

_Console ta mère, ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Elle ne veut pas te voir partir de la maison, ni te voir grandir._

 

_Ton père, Lucius Malfoy_

 

_**PS :** Bien sûr ne compte pas non plus sur moi pour financer ton mariage et je ne sais pas si j'y serais présent. »_

 

**A suivre...**


End file.
